


I'm so glad I came

by BlueKitKat



Series: The Squip Saga [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Suicide Attempt, i'm sorry pft, oh look michael suffers, the start of much suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitKat/pseuds/BlueKitKat
Summary: Michael had barely been able to manage being ignored by his only friend. Being called a loser crossed the line.





	1. Loser

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write
> 
> He does attempt suicide tho  
> lemme hug him

“Awesome party, I’m so glad I came.” Michael muttered, each word dripping with sarcasm. He sighed and leaned back in the bath, gently hugging his knees and closing his eyes. The knocking had long since stopped, and he had no more tears to shed, nothing left to say. All he could do now was sit in silence, alone.

Why did he come to this stupid party, anyway? He could’ve stayed at home, maybe eating doritos and playing Apocalypse of the-No, that’d remind him too much of Jeremy. His friend, his player one, the one who would spend almost every evening with him. They were losers, outcasts, but they had each other. The one who would always remind him that he was his favourite person, his player two. The last person he’d expect to call him a loser to his face. Loser.  
Capital L.  
Not ‘Favourite Person’. Not 'Best Friend’, or 'Player Two’. Not even 'Michael’. No, he was nothing to Jeremy. Nothing to anyone. Just a loser. The antisocial headphones kid who never wore anything except the same stupid hoodie. He opened his eyes and took said hoodie off, flinging it across from him so it hit the wall and landed in the bath unfortunately not too far from his feet. Michael looked up at the shower above him, bitter thoughts immediately rushing to his head.  
Do it.  
No one will care.  
It was true, nobody would care if he disappeared. If he offed himself. It’d be like he’d never even been there. Plus, he’d get all the pain he deserved for even letting himself think he was worth anything. Jeremy was probably downstairs getting drunk with a bunch of girls, hell, he was probably making out with every female in the student body. Michael bared his teeth. What was he waiting for? Someone to stop him? That wasn’t going to happen, nobody cared enough to check on him. He wasn’t even invited to the party in the first place.

Michael took off his trousers, so that more of his skin was exposed, and then took off his glasses as well. He threw them over to his hoodie and turned to the shower settings. He took a deep breath and turned it on. Freezing water poured down on him, and he shuddered, quickly turning it up as far as it would go. He could already feel burning sensations on his back. Perfect. The 'antisocial headphones kid’ turned around and curled up back where he was, staring right up at the water raining down on him, not caring when it got into his eyes or scalded his skin. He deserved this. He’d caused Jeremy so much pain, annoyance, just by existing. He deserved to drown in this.

The small boy turned to the taps that turned the bath on, reaching for the one labelled with the colour red. He turned that one all the way up, too. He’d never felt so much pain, both emotional and physical, but through every second of it he just reminded himself he deserved it. He deserved all of this. The pain, the torment, the rejection. Michael closed his eyes again, only then noticing he was almost fully underneath the water. He was blocking the drain. Laughing turned to sobbing turned to choking, so much choking. He couldn’t breath, but…he wasn’t choking on water. Michael opened his eyes. He was choking on smoke.


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael in the bathroom, no longer by himself

“Michael!” Jeremy yelled, beginning to panic, “Where's Michael!?”  
Almost everyone had made it outside safely, though a few were still inside the burning building. Among that few, was Michael, his best friend, or rather, ex best friend, probably still in the bathroom after he'd left him there. If Michael died in there, he would never forgive himself, no matter how many times the stupid super computer in his brain told him to 'get over it'.  
“He's still inside!” somebody yelled from the crowd of terrified drunk teens, which almost motivated Jeremy to run back in, but he was stopped by a boy about the same height as him, Jake Dillinger.  
“I'm about to go in to look for Rich, I can look for Michael at the same time.”  
“But-”  
“It's ok,” Jake put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiling at him for ultimate reassurance, “Where did you last see him?”  
“Bathroom!” he replied with no hesitation. Jake nodded and ran back into the building, ignoring all the people yelling after him.  
“No!”  
“Don't go back in there!”  
“You're safe out here!”

“Help!” was what Michael wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He's already climbed out of the bath, and barely turned it off, but the shower was still on. His lungs screamed at him, his mind was telling him to run and look for help, but he couldn't. This was an awful idea. He should've ran out of the bathroom the moment the knocking stopped. So what if he'd've opened the door to no one? He'd at least be out before this. He was thankful for a moment. The only thing in the room right now was the smoke, the endless smoke, and himself, in his drenched shorts and binder. He curled up on the floor and clenched his eyes shut. Why was he grateful? He was still going to die, alone, in a bathroom of all places. That was nothing to appreciate here. The random kid, who always hung around one guy, who nobody bothered to care about. Who's he? Michael was about to let himself breathe, only now noticing he was holding his breath, when he once again realised why he was holding it. The smoke had almost engulfed the entire room, and he could even see flickering orange and yellow lights in the doorway. Wait, the door was open??

“Michael!” Jake yelled again, this time louder. He was carrying Rich in a piggyback, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, and yelling to the boy curled up on the floor. He sighed in relief when they made eye contact.  
“Can you speak!?” Michael opened his mouth to try and immediately broke of into a coughing fit.  
“No? Ok, that's fine uh...” he looked over at the bath and found it full of scalding hot water, a hoodie, shirt and trousers underneath the burning liquid. He blinked. That explained the burns. Jake reached into the bath to grab them, but immediately pulled his hand out and yelped. “Jesus!!”

Michael slowly blinked and sat up slowly as Jake failed at retrieving his clothes. He attempted to fully stand up, but fell over when he tried. He'd forgotten his muscles ached so much. Maybe he could use the bath for support...he sighed and crawled over to it, grabbing onto it and trying to pull himself up. The moment he was level, he reached into the water. It hurt it hurt so much, but why? He'd been in this exact water for what felt like an hour, he should be used to this! Michael was so close to the clothes, but then he felt a hand clasp his hand. A strong, yet gentle hand. He looked up to see Jake staring at him, nothing but concern in his gaze. He looked at the body on his back. Rich.

“You don't need the clothes that much...” Jake pulled his hand out of the water. The other boy ignored him, plunging his hand in again and trying to reach for the hoodie. He repeated the gesture, but picked up the large red clothing swiftly as a bird catching a fish. He shook as much water as he could from it, and draped it over Michael's shoulders. Then he glanced at the doorway. “We should leave now, or the fire could get in here any second. You ok to walk?”  
Michael nodded, straightening his legs and letting go of the bath. He almost toppled over at first, but managed to barely keep his balance. Jake nodded and lead the way, Michael stumbling after.

They were walking, or rather, tripping, down another flight of stairs when they heard a loud creak from above. Michael's all but steady breath hitched when he looked up to see the ceiling cracking. Jake was safe where he was, but he turned to look at him.  
“Hm?”  
It was a blur, but before he knew it Michael was crashing down the stairs. Then it stopped. He looked up. Nothing but a very unnoticeable amber blur. He looked ahead of him, and had to squint to see anything at all. There was one explanation for this: his glasses had fallen off.

Jake shrieked and threw Michael forward, throwing Rich to the side in the process and falling over as a section of the ceiling fell on top of his legs.  
“Michael!” he yelled  
“Fine!” Michael managed to choke out, with difficulty. Jake nodded and attempted to get back up, stopping when he heard footsteps. Michael coughed into his arm and grabbed the plank of wood on top of Jake's legs, trying to push it off of them.  
“Michael, it's fine I can free myself..” before he could try, the weight was lifted from his legs. He could barely feel them, however. Michael helped him up, before muttering.  
“Can't see much,” Jake nodded.  
“That's ok, do you have Rich?” Michael nodded.  
“Alright, uh...Let's go, then?”  
“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! That was fun to write  
> I reckon this'll be...three chapters? Probably.
> 
> Anyway! I've barely have this account a day and I've already got?? over 100 hits?? Jesus guys!! Thanks so much!!
> 
> also yes Michael now has shorts under his trousers  
> why not


	3. Level complete!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were lucky to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy!

"Michael...," Jake smiled slightly, looking at the boy next to him. "We're almost there."  
With every step, they were getting closer. Orange and yellow flames licked at their heels, and the heat and smoke was as unbearable as ever, but they were almost there. They were almost out.  
Almost.  
Michael nodded, but didn't stop walking. There wasn't time to celebrate, or they'd get too caught up in an achievement they were only 98% through getting, and they'd have waited too long to get the other 2%.  
It seemed they had already jinxed themselves.  
They heard a loud creak above them. They were right next to the exit, they just had to run through-  
Crash!  
Both boys yelped and stumbled backwards as another section of the ceiling fell down in front of them, blocking their exit. They were trapped.  
"No!" Michael yelled, his voice still strained from all the smoke he had inhaled during the hours they had been in the flaming building. They had been so close! He choked down the panic rising in his throat. He couldn't panic again. Not now. He had to be calm.  
"Uh-Jake..what do..uh, what do you..tthink we should do??" Michael looked at the boy next to him, who looked about as terrified as he felt, if not more. He didn't even have to look at him for him to tell.  
"I don't...I don't know!! Yell! Scream! We're close enough to the exit it'll work it'll-" Jake was cut off by a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Michael, and saw his face. His cheeks were still tearstained, his hair was covered in ash and soot, his eyes were dull yet bright and reassuring at the same time. He glanced down at his smile. A reassuring smile, a smile that said:  
"Don't worry. We'll get through this."  
Jake nodded and turned back to the exit, inhaled, refrained from coughing, and at the top of his lungs, yelled,  
"HELP!!"

Jeremy didn't hear Jake's yell.  
He had already given up and left.  
Another teen, however, did. They directed the paramedics and a few firemen to the sound immediately, like any sane person. 

Michael collapsed onto the floor, coughing and choking, after trying to yell with Jake. There was too much smoke, too much too much--  
"Michael!?" Jake yelped, staring down at his friend with concern. Michael couldn't see him however. The black dots in his vision weren't going, he couldn't breathe.  
"Michael!!"

Eventually, the adults managed to clear the debris from the exit. There, they found three teens; two unconscious, one yelling at the one on the floor. The conscious teen looked at them, panic turning to relief in seconds before he collapsed too.  
A fireman and a paramedic shared a concerned glance before they helped the three kids out of the burning building.  
They were lucky to be alive.  
-  
Michael woke up to a steady beeping. He groaned, rolling over. He didn't have an alarm, Jeremy was his alarm! At least he was before he called him a loser and left him in the bathroom in a-  
Michael's eyes fluttered open. Fire. Jeremy had left him in a burning house and Jake had had to rescue him and they'd almost died.  
"Jake??" He tried to yell, but nothing came out. His throat felt dry, like he'd inhaled too much smoke. Which, he realised, as his memories of the previous night began to return, was exactly the case. He sighed and flopped back onto his side. He just wanted this to stop. He wanted his best friend back. He was willing to do anything to do that.  
Michael rolled over away from the wall and stared at the person across from him.

Maybe Rich had something that could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Y'all can guess how he and Rich's conversation went


End file.
